The Walking Dead: Mirrors
by yournamefails
Summary: Molly struggles to find her reason to live, but all she found was emptiness, and loneliness. She found a group but was shot, abandoned and left for dead in crawford. Now, desperate for an answer, she is influenced by a mirror image of herself that the only way you can truly find meaning is within the people you care about. (Starts in "The Walking Dead" by telltale games episode 4)
1. Chapter 1

I_ do not own any of these characters nor do I own 'The Walking Dead'. All of it belongs to its rightful owners. This story is not canon, just for fun._

**The Walking Dead Fanfiction: Mirrors**

_(Clementine…)_

Clementine walked along the fields for what felt like hours or even days. Hunger was settling in. She couldn't stop thinking about lee. Nothing to say, she started to doubt hope was real in a scary world like the distance.

_(Kenny…)_

Why? He asked himself as he stared at the smashed window in front of him. He had his chance to die and just end it all. Instead he just let pointless hope and fear control him. Then again, maybe…just maybe… there's a reason for all of this. For Katjaa,Duck,Carley,Lilly, and even Ben. **Oh god Ben…** he thought to himself. It should've been himself out there for all he's done. Kenny felt like sobbing, but his body was too exhausted to process all of his thoughts. He blacked out as sleep caught up to him.

Kenny woke up to a familiar voice. "Sleep well snorlax?" The voice was clearly female, and had a bit of sarcasm in it. "Molly?!" he blurted out.

_(Molly…)_

A shot rang out across the school hallway, striking molly. She felt a burning stab hit her. "Ahhhhh!" she yelled out in pain. The walker she held back pushed her to the floor as she lost strength from her wound. She swiftly crawled backwards and regained her strength. She couldn't give up now. Not until she finds… somebody? A reason? A soulmate? She raised her fist up to strike a walker in the jaw. Nothing changed, she still felt fear. To make matters worse, she could slightly see that Ben and Lee had abandoned her. She darted backwards towards the closing gap between the walkers. Losing her strength to stand, she was abruptly pulled back by her hood, and then dragged to the right, into a dark room. She slowly blinked her eyes trying to stay conscious. She kept them closed for a moment, then reopened them. There was a camcorder to her right and two hospital beds. Through the transparent window of the door in front of her she could see a gloved hand and a sword, slashing around about. Blood splattered on the window. She could hear what sounded like stabbing, cutting, and punching. She was drawn out of her trance when she was welcomed by a light brighter than the room. Through the door came a male figure. He was clearly about molly's age. He wore a dark green thermal zip-up hoodie, black camoflauge pants, brown hiking boots, finger-less gloves and a black airsoft mask with a bill.

Fear had struck her as she realized she didn't have strength to attack this person. She flatulated. The fear was quickly washed away when she heard his calm welcoming voice. "Hey, are you okay? Your bleeding pretty badly, oh god, please be aliv- GAH! What is that smell?!" he sounded like a young man. "He who smelt it, dealt it." Molly replied humorously. "Oh I see… well uhh…she who makes the first rhyme did the crime."She briefly laughed. To her surprise, he was quite friendly. Something about him made her return the friendliness. Normally, she would respond with her weapon, like she did with lee back at the docks. "Now **YOU** I like. I'm okay by the way…name's molly." She said. "Thanks, but I should probably do something about that wound." He responded with obvious concern. " Wait who are…Agh!" she winced at her shoulder. "Hurt much? Hahaha… oh shit! No! No! No!" he yelled as he started pumping at her blood-soaked shoulder. Molly blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2 Edit: Sorry about confusion

**The Walking Dead Fanfiction: Mirrors Chapter 2**

_(Omid and Christa…)_

"Shit… lee. He's a gone for sure now. What if he didn't make it? God, poor Clementine." Christa began to cry. Omid hated to see christa like this. Besides, all of this anxiety and stress wasn't good for their baby. Omid decided that he had to do something to brighten up the mood. "Christa come on, you know lee's a tough guy. By now he's probably ruining dude's faces. You know, Kenny mode. I say, poor statue head in that attic." Omid said humorously. " Please, not now sweetie." Christa formed a crooked smile despite all her tears. "Omid, please can we just focus on getting out of this city?" Omid's plan worked, slightly. "Okay hon. He said to meet him at the train station place thingy." " Well, do we know the way back?" "Yes we do in fact…" Omid said with joy as he pulled out a map. "See, only about 5 more miles until we reach the station; more killer buildings for us to hop wouldn't thou say?" " Sweetie…where did you get that map?" christa asked worriedly. "Had it in my pocket this entire time. It's a map of Savahnna. Here, look…" "Omid…! We could've used that map a long time ago!"

The couple went rooftop hopping for quite a while. It was a good thing there were many bridges connected to other building. Despite being exhausted and drenched in sweat, the trip was surprisingly calm. Omid's plan to keep Christa calm was working. They seemed almost as if they were on vacation despite all the casualties. Omid talked mostly about all of their life together before the apocalypse. From friends, to family, how they met, and good times they had. It seemed almost as if there were no walkers under them, hence the worn out city. Finally, night had reached, and they reached the train station. They were sore and exhausted. Where was Clementine? " Omid! Get down!" Christa yelled suddenly. The couple abruptly hid behind a nearby rock. "What is it?" Omid asked. "Go see for yourself." Omid peered over the rock to see what appeared to be a bandit in the distance. Although he wasn't a normal bandit as he was very agile. He was swiftly vaulting over rocks and wall running up large trees then finally reached the train. He seemed to be packing up supplies; weapons, food, medicine, and water, all inside of a big rucksack. It was clear that it would take a while to pack. "Should we talk to him or…?" "I'll go left side and cover you behind that tree. You go travel along that grass trail and grab him. Maybe he knows…something…" Christa commanded drawing out her gun. She began sprinting, surprisingly silent, towards the tree. "Gotcha babe. Wait Christa aren't our guns empty…? Okay…" Omid began slowly crouching towards the 'bandit'. "Time to ruin the dude's face." He muttered to himself with humor. As he finally reached about fifteen feet away from him he drew out his empty revolver. Although, something seemed off. The 'bandit' swiftly jumped inside the train cab and slammed the door behind him. "What the…?" Omid said confusingly. Omid looked to his left where Christa was hidden behind the tree. She gave him a look that said; 'What happened?' Omid then looked back to his right to see a dark visored mask staring straight at him. 'Masky' took the revolver from his grip and clubbed his face with it, knocking him to the ground. Omid looked up as 'masky' unsheathed a machete from his back and trained it at him. "Stop!" Yelled Christa, FINALLY arriving. She slowly moved behind him while pointing her berretta. 'Masky' then backwards spin kicked at her hamstrings, knocking her to the floor as she accidently pulled the trigger. A loud shot rang out. 'Masky' kicked the gun away and stomped her head once, knocking the winds off of her. "Wait! Don't!" yelled Omid. He couldn't stand as his leg still felt cramped. He then proceeded with Omid and grabbed him by the neck of his jacket. "Uhh… you wouldn't hurt a cripple would you?" Omid said humorously. "Milly! Trigger happy much?! God damn…" A familiar female voice rang out. Three people came out from behind the train cab. "Molly? Kenny? Cl…CLEMENTINE!" Christa yelled out looking up. Omid stared up in obvious confusion. "…Who…?"


	3. Chapter 3: Mirrors

**The Walking Dead Fanfiction: Mirrors Chapter 3**

Molly woke up to a dark room and a machete being trained on her. It was the boy, he had removed his mask clearly. "Oh thank god. I didn't know what I would do if I continued alone again." The boy said in relief. "Well here I am." Molly replied irritatingly. The words, 'alone again' echoed in her head as she remembered numerous traumatic events, including her unwanted sex with the doctor in crawford. Her suspicions grew. Something was off about this guy. Whatever it was, she assumed he was probably another dangerous stranger and she had to kill or be killed. "I got the bullet out and stopped the bleeding, do you need help standing or…" "Wait!" Molly angrily yelled as she punched him to the floor. "What the fuck are you planning to do with me?!" "Wait…What? No…I…" "Shut up you rapist fucker! I know people… they're all just selfish assholes, rapists, cannibals, or just plain monsters! Which one are you?! It'll help me decide how you die." "A friend…?" The boy said sadly. She grabbed the neck of his jacket. "Bullshit! Enough with the fake act, asshole." There was venom in her voice. She gripped his jacket tighter. "Whoa wait! Look I'm sorry for whatever you happened to you in the past. I was just hoping for…someone… I guess…" "Huh?" Molly calmed down. "I was just…tired of being alone. Sorry…" Molly wouldn't normally believe people like this, but by the look on the boy's face, she could tell he wasn't lying. He gave a look that reminded him of her sister before _they_ took her away. The same lonely, sad, and regretful face. In a way she saw herself in him. The dark eyes from lack of sleep, messy black side spiked medium length hair with bangs above his eyebrows, chapped brown lips, the visible scars on his fingers. He's just another normal kid who was on the verge of insanity because of this cruel world. His face resembled something she always saw in mirrors; herself. Molly felt an ache in her chest. "No, don't be, I'm the one who should be sorry…" She let go of him. He stood up and wiped dust off of his arms.

Many emotions went through her head; Angst, hurt, comfort, regret, and slight relief, relief that she finally found a…friend. Maybe the reason for living is to have someone you care about.

Molly thought back to her previous group. She felt guilt as she remembered how she acted like she didn't care about them, constantly mock them whenever she could, insulted them, and treated them like they were just some animals. She though back to Lee, Kenny, Ben, Christa, and Clementine especially. She finally drew to a conclusion; find her group.

"Look, it's okay, we've both probably seen so much sick shit in this world, that we forgot that there's still some good out there." "Yeah…that's…that's true." She said sympathetically. He formed a small smile which she happily returned. "Name's Milly by the way…"He held out his hand to for her to shake. "Hmph… sounds a lot like 'Molly.' I like it…" "Thanks." "We should probably get something we both need at the moment." Molly said. "Like what?" Milly asked. "Rest…" "You're right." "Of course I'm right." "Heh…" They both occupied the only two hospital beds. They lay facing the ceiling. Molly turned to face away from Milly, which he also did after a few moments. "Hey, Milly?" Molly asked awkwardly. "Yah?" He responded humorously. "Let's forget this ever happened yah?" "Yah…"

More awkward silent moments passed by as they attempted to fall asleep. "By the way, Milly's a girl's name." Molly laughed. "Shut up and '_rest'_…" Milly replied humorously.

Molly, now, having a reason, a goal, and a friend, made the world just a little bit more bearable for her...


	4. The Walking Dead Fanfiction: Mirrors Ch4

**The Walking Dead Fanfiction: Mirrors Chapter 4**

Morning passed and light shined brightly through the transparent window of the door, reflecting off of molly's dirty golden hair. She opened her eyes and turned to her right. It was Milly, he was unpacking a grey backpack, but looked up when he noticed Molly. "Ah, the sleeping giant finally awakens." Milly said jokingly. "What's that you got over there?" Molly asked excitedly. "Just some breakfast, here, I got some beans." He threw a can directly at her face. Molly responded with an unamused face. "Hahaha…well, eat up, gotta have something in you if we're going scavenging." "Whoa whoa wait! I forgot the part where suddenly I'm helping…" Molly controlled herself as she remembered the night before. "…never mind." "Oh… Okay then…" Milly said confusingly. "Here, I Uhh…found your little toy here." "Hilda!" Molly yelled excitedly. "That what you call her?" "Hehe, yeah." Molly started cutting her can open with the ice pick. "Hey, uhm... about last night…" "Don't…it's okay." "Oh… Okay then…" The conversation was turning out more awkward than expected. "Hey, where'd you get these beans?" Molly asked, hoping to break the tension. "Woke up early. I got bored so I started snooping around Crawford. Looks like they didn't take EVERYTHING, these were the last two cans." "So you left without telling me?" "I figured you were the 'go it alone' type."

Molly looked down sadly; she knew that she never wanted to be alone, she HAD to. She realized being alone gave her no meaning. " Wait, how do you know about Crawford?" Molly said curiously. "You're not going to attack me again are you?" They both shared an awkward short laugh. "Nah, just joined them, but after a few hours, walkers came in from everywhere after they shot a woman. Those bastards… I can't even begin to describe…" "Trust me, I know. I was from Crawford too." Molly looked down in horror as she remembered her sister being taken away. "Well that's something…" Milly said in a suspicious tone.

"So what happened after that?" Molly asked. "Well, I hated those bastards, they're just like everyone else out there. So when walkers swarmed in I ditched them all by escaping through a broken window, and then I found shelter in a nearby house." "…and I'm sure you came all the way back just for little old me." Molly replied sarcastically. "Haha…right. I'd come back for a blonde hobo." Molly looked down at her dirty clothes, then at milly's dirty, AND bloody clothes. "I wouldn't be talking Mr. Butcher." She said almost laughing. "Pssh…whatever. Anyways, the loneliness started to settle in, and I figured they were all I really had left. I could at least take the chance to maybe change them. So I came back through the same window to check if anyone survived, that's when you came in…"Milly paused. "Oh I see." Molly said confused. "You know, a person goes insane without having something to care for." "Tell me about it…" Molly said sympathetically.

Molly visioned back to when she started to bite her wrists. She figured it was the best way to keep herself focused. Every time she let emotions get to her she bit at her wrists. She then wore a medical mask to stop her temptations. The _world_ turned her into a ruthless, selfish, '_survivor'_; 'but what was it for?' she thought.

"So what about you…?" Milly asked. "Well, for starters, like I said I was from Crawford. It seemed like a nice community for about a week. Then they started taking away the sick. Anyone who was a liability in some way was taken away and executed. My sister was one of them. I provided her with meds by letting the doctor do things to me…" Molly almost cried at the thought. "Stop, you don't have to continue…" Milly said sympathetically. Molly continued. "Anyways, in the end they got her and that's when I left. I started learning to survive on my own. I didn't care about anyone anymore. Eventually though I encountered a group; Lee, Kenny, Clementine, and Christa. At first, I automatically hated them, they were just more monsters in my eyes. I treated them like shit and almost left them for dead." "Well shit…" "Karma came back to me though. We went out scavenging in Crawford…and I guess walkers got in. Then they tried to save me even after how I treated them, but I guess…Friendly fire…that's when you came in." Molly said glumly. "Have any thoughts about them now? I mean at least they weren't psychos. Besides, have we really got anything more to live for than people?" "You're right…and yes I do. I was thinking about this all last night. Like you, you know. I figured they were all I really had left. Like you said, at least they're not sickos, and it's rare to find people who aren't walkers. I mean, they could be the only survivors left in the whole planet for all we know. I can't take that risk. Obviously I'll need help. I'm not stable as a 'go it alone' type." Molly winked. "So you want me to help after all you've done? Sure…" Milly said irritatingly. "Look I'm so sorry about last night okay?" "No I mean it. Look I've got nothing, you've got nothing, this might be our opportunity to finally find meaning to all this. Right? I mean…I need friends too." "Hehe okay then, it's settled…" They each returned another friendly smile. An awkward moment passed as they silently finished their breakfast and dropped their cans. "Alrighty then…let's go for it." Said Milly slipping on his hood and airsoft mask. Molly slung Hilda in her pack, then put her medical mask and hood back on as they both walked out the doors.

**_Song name: Hope- 'The Walking Dead game' soundtrack._**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Walking Dead Fanfiction: Mirrors Chapter 5**

**_Song name: 28 days later-Longer Than a Heartbeat_**

Molly looked up, fixing her medical mask, and readied Hilda. There were walkers…everywhere, crowding the hallways to the left and right. "Fuck! They're everywhere!" yelled Milly. "Full marks for observations…" Molly said wittingly. Molly looked everywhere, left, right, up, down, thinking; 'What would I normally do?'Got it!

"The window! Let's go!" She leaped through the broken window, free falling down three stories. Staring at the concrete ground she was about to hit, she instinctively grappled onto a street light using her pickaxe. She chimmied towards the stem and slid down. She sighed in relief. "Milly! Come on! Here… use hild…" Milly dived through the window. 'That's going to hurt.' Molly thought. He plummeted down in an arch and landing with a roll. "Nice leap!"molly commented. "Thanks for warning me, heh." "Smooth as a broken window…" molly said humorously. "Shut up. Oh shit! They're getting out!" Milly yelled, pointing towards four walkers walking through the front entrance of the school. They dashed towards the walkers, weapons free. Milly aimed for the two on the left of the entrance. He hacked at one head then kicked it towards the exiting horde hoping to stall them, then decapitated the other walker and used it to trip the rest of the horde. Molly on the right hand side swung her pickaxe head to head with ease. With that, the door was clear enough for them to slam it shut and lock. "Little too close don't you think?" Milly said with relief. "At least the streets will be empty." Molly said. They turned around to see a horde running straight at them from the building across. "So now we're in the middle of the streets with more coming at us…" Milly said confused. "Do you ever stop complaining? Come on this way there's a sewage over here." She began running towards the left sidewalk of the building with Milly following. She turned taking a left only to find another horde of walkers blocking the sewers. "Oh shit never mind! What now? Shit shit…" Molly cursed to herself. "How about we run, yah?" Milly said already sprinting towards the opposite street. Molly followed.

They both sprinted through and around random gaps between walkers. As they ran, up ahead was some car crash wreckage; some double stacked and some lined up and smashed together blocking the next street, along with some shipping crates. Molly and Milly split up while running. Milly wall ran up the shipping crates along with walkers following him. He jumped from one crate to another one but was stopped by a stray walker arm that grabbed his foot and pulled him down on on his back. He easily shook it off but he was soon surrounded even on the top of the crates, so he did only one option; fight them. He sliced the legs off of one walker and threw him towards another one knocking a few off of the crate like dominos. He then turned around and threw his machete at a walker's head behind him. A walker lunged at him but he swiftly slid to his left dodging it and pounding it to the ground smashing its brain.

Molly had her own separate horde so she ran towards a double stacked car using Hilda to grapple onto the edge of the top car's door window and hopped over. She then began to use the smashed cars as her pathway, dodging many clawing hands as she jumped from car to car. Soon she ran out of energy to even run. Although she was out of energy, she looked back at the incoming horde behind her and knew she had to keep going or she's dead. She successfully made the jump but lost energy to stand and fell facedown. She was soon in the same position as Milly. She looked up at the closing gap between the horde and noticed a familiar building. The mansion! She was almost there! She sucked it up and dived through the gap and landed with a roll. Now, finally past all the wreckage, she ran towards the building but stopped and remembered; Milly!

Milly looked around, he could barely see Molly, as she was now past the wreckage and about a block away. Milly made one final kick towards a walker behind him, which knocked down the other walkers bellow the crate, clearing the way. Desperate to catch up, he quickly retrieved his machete from the walker's head and sheathed it in his sling. He began jumping from crate to crate then from car to car dodging many walkers and finally away from the wreckage. Molly was still in a large distance however, so he quickly ran towards her but again, was stopped by a horde in front of him. Out of surprise, he tripped and fell facedown. Looking up, he saw molly signaling to the mansion. "Milly run! They're closing in!" He immediately ran through the horde pushing aside two walkers on his left and right, then leap frogged over one last walker, and finally through the horde.

"Shit! I can't believe you lived through that!"Molly complemented. "…" The two then jumped over the mansion's fence. "Wow, I can't believe we ran that far." "Nice roll catwoman." "You too. Also, I learned it from you." The two rested, for a moment, relieved to finally catch a breath. "So…Now what?" "Well, this is where my group was hiding out, wonder if they're still here…"


	6. Chapter 6 Broken window

**The Walking Dead Fanfiction: Mirrors Chapter 6**

**_Song: State of decay OST after dark_**

The two stared up at the large, empty mansion. There was a lot of blood trailing from the front door. "You think they made it?" Molly asked worriedly. "Maybe… What do you think happened?" "I don't know, but it doesn't look good…"

Molly knelt down to observe the corpse of a walker who looked like a rather chunky, redneck woman. "Oh shit…brie…"

'Whatever happened, it didn't look quick.' She thought to herself. Her shoulder was bitten, her guts were hanging out, and there was a gunshot to her head.

"Who?" asked Milly. "If you haven't figured out by now, she's a member of my group."

"Oh, um…I'm sorry?" Milly said sympathetically. "No, don't be. If I knew her better, I would've cared." Molly replied coldly.

Upstairs there were seventeen dead walkers, all with bullet holes in their heads. "Any of them yours?" asked Milly. "Nah… looks like they took a stand, but where would they go?"

Molly examined the hallway; no doors, no rooms, no windows, nothing. "Just speculation, but maybe they went up that recently opened attic." Milly said sarcastically. "Oh…duh. Well, let's see…"

Molly looked up at the slightly loosened attic door and peeked her head up slowly. There was a couch, an empty wine bottle, a damaged coat hanger, and a statue head. What stood out the most though, was the suspicious hole on the wall, right next to the statue head. It was big enough to fit a person through.

Molly walked towards the big crack, but stopped to pick up the statue head. On the back of the cracked statue head was scrawled: 'face ruined, but will always have the best mustache.' She sighed as she dropped the worthless item, clearly unamused.

"Uhh… looks like they…" "…Escaped through that hole, I know." Molly said at the same time as Milly. She walked through the crack along with him.

She felt a slight breeze of warm air, but was almost blinded by a bright light shining through a window that looked like it used to be a balcony. Molly gasped.

"What is it?" Milly asked worriedly, still focused on the window. He turned around to see what she was _so_ surprised by. Two dead bodies, both holding hands; a suicide couple. They had both shot themselves, one bullet through the man's mouth and one through the woman's temple.

"I told you, the world is shit. It'll only happen if you start caring about others." Molly said emotionlessly. "What?! You can't just give up… I uhh…you…" Milly struggled to find some comforting words, or at least an excuse for what happened. "Maybe it only happens when you get into that romance stuff. This world isn't a good place for that, you know…" He finally thought of something to say, but it didn't turn out correctly.

Molly remained silent, and her eyes were glossy as if she were about to burst into tears. "Look, you can't just give up. Don't just assume we'll all suffer the same fate. Maybe it'll be different for us, just because it happened to them doesn't mean it'll happen to you. Things can change…" He said all he could.

Molly remained speechless, still trying to hold back tears. "Fuck, whatever, let's just, find them I guess…" Molly approached the broken balcony, still trying to forget what she saw, but she knew she wouldn't forget those words…'things can change'

Molly looked down at the alleyway. There was two dead walkers and a half eaten corpse. It was unrecognizable but from the bloody letterman jacket, she already knew. She knew there was no time to mourn though, the rest could be leaving Savahnna by now. 'Shit, don't look down and you can do it. Just one leap like usual.' She thought to herself.

"Go on, you first. Ladies first…" Molly said with humor and slight anxiousness. "Uh, yeh…" Milly backed up the very end of the room and sprinted towards the balcony. Then jumped upwards and hit the wall with his right foot, then with a quick motion, bounced it upwards to grab onto the ledge. "Come on, what are you chicken?" He taunted as he pulled himself up. Molly laughed to herself as she remembered how she taunted Lee in Crawford. Was that what she sounded like? Boy was she a bitch.

'Phew, okay if he can do it with his hands, then I can do it with Hilda. Just one leap, then a grapple, and you're up.' She thought to herself. Molly backed up as much as she could and sprinted towards the balcony.

As usual she caught the edge of the building with Hilda, only this time, it felt a bit heavy. She winced at her left shoulder. In pain, she let go of the ledge and fell straight down. The last thing she saw before everything went black, was Milly reaching out, barely missing her hand.

Molly opened her eyes, slowly readjusting her blurry vision. She looked up at a worried looking Milly. "Oh shit, You okay?!" He asked. "Yeah, I…I see stars." Molly stood up dusting herself off. Luckily the two walker bodies and a load of trash had broken her fall.

She looked to her right and to her left, both ways were blocked off by some kind of horde. She was stuck in the same situation as Crawford, only this time there was no way out.

"Wait There! I'm coming to help!" Milly yelled. He readies his machete by forcing it into the wall. He then slowly slid down using his weight to grind the sword down, against the wall.

"Well, here I am…" He said calmly. "Nice move ninja warrior." Molly complimented. "I don't think I can say the same for you." They both examined the area…no solutions. Well, at least they could think of.

**_Song : _****_ watch?v=DQye9hxLgtU(copy and paste)_**

"So, now we're both trapped down here…Well, what now genius?" "Do you ever stop complaining? Ugh just get ready to fight…" Molly readied Hilda once again, covering the north side of the alleyway. While Milly on the other hand, covered the south. "Here they come…" The walkers came at them from both sides, rushing at abnormal speed for a typical walker.

Milly backed away surprised at their speed. Almost panicking, he remembered; as long as you hit their brain, they'll stop moving. _'Calm down, you can do this, just ignore everything and slash towards the brain, they aren't going to touch you.'_ He felt a butterfly in his stomach, almost feeling gas coming from his backside.

'Here comes…'

'First one…'

The walker came sprinting towards him, flaling its arms forwards. Milly slashed his machete straight downwards, slashing through its fingers and straight into its skull. His attempt was successful. At this rate, he'll be able to take on hordes. He yanked the machete from its head and kicked it forward , hoping to create a mini barricade of bodies. Maybe it would slow them down.

He began slashing again. Left to right, left to right, left to right, moving his machete between two walker heads at a time. Soon, there were bodies all piled up; at least ten. The pile was big enough to trip the mindless 'walkers'.

Meanwhile, Molly was still enshocked at their development. She felt hesitant to fight like the toughened version of herself would. She wouldn't dare try again, not after the last time in. (Crawford…) To add on top of that, these were no longer the 'walkers.'

'That's not going to stop me.' She thought to herself, finally sucking it up. She kicked at the first walker to the left then hacked at the one to her right. Another one came sprinting towards her, but she easily backhand punched it and brought her pickaxe in for the kill.

After what felt like minutes, the two of them had thick piles of bodies in front of them, but it wasn't enough. They were slowly being overwhelmed.

"Shit! There's too many!" Yelled Milly. "Full marks for…" "Don't say it!" They both looked around almost panicking at their situation. The walkers had been slowed down by the bodies. Some of them even tripped. "Well, what now Einstein?" Molly asked, irritated. Milly looked around, double-taking at every window. "In here…" He said pulling Molly into a broken window.

"See…smooth as a broken window." Milly said humorously. "Hah…" "Phew, okay, let's get the hell out of here before they figure out where we went…" "Uhh, I'm not really comfortable with both of us looking for a way out; I'll stay here and watch this window, just in case." "Ugh, you can be so infuriating. Fine let the _lady_ here find a way out." She joked. "Hah…" he replied unamused. "Well, I'll let you know if I find an exit." "Okay…"

The room was very dark despite the light shining through the window. Even though it was dark, she could just barely see that it was quite roomy. She walked as forward as the room would let her. Milly remained crouched in front of the window, keeping a low profile.

Molly couldn't find anything, just personal items. There was definitely something though, a heavy breathing with some groaning. Although it didn't sound like _one of them._ This one was a sound only a human can make, or a…Pokemon? She walked around for a while until her attention was caught by a debris covered door. She looked at it and examined everything around it. No way were they going to be able to move all of that. Plus, it was also barred. "God damnit…" she cursed to herself. Molly slowly walked back towards Milly but was stopped again after she kicked something hard… a leg?

Whoever it was, was wearing baggy jeans. Molly looked up to see who it was. She automatically recognized it from the mustache, dark eyes from lack of sleep, the black and white hair, the baseball cap. Kenny…

Kenny woke up with a gasp. 'Thank god, at least he's alive, maybe he knows what happened.' Molly though to herself. "Sleep well snorlax?" she joked.


End file.
